


Noctuary

by roseteaghost



Series: No More, And No Less [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Popcorn, movie date, muggle, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseteaghost/pseuds/roseteaghost
Summary: (n.) the record of a single night's events, thoughts, or dreamsDraco looks back to his first date with Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: No More, And No Less [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188251
Kudos: 9





	Noctuary

The blond looked at a page in his photo album with love as he sat on his bed.

The page was filled with pictures of his first date with his first and only love, Harry.

The page was filled with pictures both muggle and magic alike. They brought back memories he had never planned on letting go.

The first picture was a muggle one, taken by some muggle. Their first date was a dare at first. The two were already together but wanted to see who could make the other blush as they couldn't decide on one place to go.

Harry had won quickly as his bronze skin, inherited by his father, concealed any traces of blush whilst Draco's pale skin made any sort of colour aside from his skin tone, very visible.

Another picture showed a slightly fuzzy picture of a now very pale Draco clinging onto a jacket that must've belonged to Harry. Harry was probably the one to take the picture after seeing how badly that picture was taken.

Draco shuddered as he remembered the horrifying movie.

The muggle movie the couple saw was an old horror one the movie decided to play again for old times sake and more money. The blond was scared beyond his wits when they watched the old horror movie. He clung to Harry as they walked out.

Just below the previous picture was a shakily taken pictured with a red-faced Draco obviously ranting about something and a Harry giggling into his hand.

When the movie had finished, he went on a tirade about how discriminatory the muggles were to wizard-kind by depicting them as heartless monsters ready to murder or control every muggle in the world.

Next to that picture was one taken by Draco.

During his very reasonable tantrum, his date had only laughed at him which resulted in some leftover popcorn dumped onto his hair. Draco remembered how they had to skip dinner so Harry could wash his hair. Although, Draco ended up washing his hair for him because he had terrible hair products and the blond had refused to be seen with someone who used such "atrocious" hair products. Plus, he didn't even know that the shampoo came before the conditioner or his hair type.

The blond laughed out loud remembering the scene. Thank Merlin he educated Harry. He looked so much better now.

"Is that what I think it is?", A voice behind Draco said, wrapping their arms around his slim waist.

"Well, what else do you think it is Harry?", Draco snapped playfully resting his head onto the shoulder behind him. Harry promptly nuzzled his head into the nape of his lover's neck.

"Our first date.", Harry replied calmly, taking in Draco's scent.

"Mhm..", Draco sighed, content.

If Draco told himself when he was eleven that The-Boy-Who-Lived became The-Boy-He-Loved his younger self might've fainted. But he was content with his life.

_Fin._


End file.
